


Branded Red

by HyphenL



Series: Open For Business (Fills) [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Smut, concerned!Alana, cursing, dark!Will, sort of chocking, violent!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyphenL/pseuds/HyphenL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by Reindhart_Kyle</p><p>So how about its the day after S02E07 and Alana shows up to talk to Hannibal and warn him about Will? Will comes down half naked and is all 'where's this thing I'm looking for- oh hey Alana. Hannibal actually like me best so we're going to have sex now and you can leave" Alana is all mortified and concerned and tells Hannibal not to trust Will but Hannibal tells her he can handle this and shows her out. Then sexy times with dark banter.  But not cracky like I made it sound ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Branded Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reindhart_Kyle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Reindhart_Kyle).



It was around seven in the morning when Alana showed up on Hannibal's doorstep, quite early because she had to work at nine. She rang once, then straightened her outfit and hair, smiling already when the main door opened.

On Will.

Will in sweat pants and dishevelled curls and no T-shirt.

Alana's smile dropped.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, pushing him aside to get in the house. “What have you done to him? _Hannibal!?_ ” She screamed, looking around for a body or maybe blood and the signs of struggle.

A lamp had been knocked down.

She turned to Will with fire in her eyes. He had never seen her like that. She took a few steps towards him, cold as burning ice, and slapped him. Once.

“Where. Is. _Hannibal_.”

He didn't answer, looking at her almost smugly, like a little brat proud of misbehaving. Cocky.

Alana frowned, her eyes wide in disarray, until he slightly, and most probably involuntarily, glanced at the stairs then immediately away.

She dashed upstairs.

Will's gaze followed her, unreadable, a strange sadness creeping in, clouding the blue eyes.

 

The first thing she thought was, Hannibal had been strangled. He laid limp under his bed covers, one of his scared forearms going over the mattress like a dead weight, messy hair all over the pillows. Alana stilled, her heart stabbed with a single, wide needle of pain.

She slowly went around the bed where laid her former mentor, and friend, and lately lover. She felt a sob form in her throat, but pushed it back in, and gently lifted the covers off his head.

He was alive.

She breathed deeply in relief, falling to her knees beside the bed.

Hannibal mumbled, trying to get the cover back on him, looking utterly exhausted. Then, he cracked an eye open.

“Alana” he whispered in a raspy, sleepy voice. “What are you doing here?”

“Will opened the door” she answered, smiling in relief, her eyes almost teary. “I'm glad to see you're alright.”

She stroke his naked shoulder lightly, and he smiled with fondness. “I wasn't expecting such a lovely sight to wake me up” he mumbled. Then he turned around to sit up. “I apologise for the state you find me in.”

“You don't need to; I'm the one who barged in your bedroom unexpected.”

A shadow at the door. Alana tried to ignore it. Ignore the feeling of fear weighting like a stone on her stomach.

“What are you doing here, Will?” she asked again, trying to sound calm.

“I fucked Hannibal” the young man answered, unfazed.

Hannibal stilled. Alana let out a nervous giggle. “What?”

“I fucked him like a dog” Will said. “I pushed him against the wall, fucked his mouth with my tongue,

“ _Will. What are you doing?”_

“ _Shut up.”_

_Grabbing his head in-between hands. Ashen hair everywhere. Pushing against him aggressively._

“ _I thought you'd came for us to resume your therapy.”_

“ _This is better. I told you to shut up.” Biting his lower lip to teach him._

_Hannibal groaned in surprise._

“I bit him all over, and I kissed him, and I sucked

_on his earlobe, on his neck, fondling the rest of his body until he started responding, until Hannibal's calm expression started turning hazy. “Why are you doing this?”_

“ _You want us to be friends” Will said. “Maybe I don't want to be friends.”_

_Hannibal frowned._

“ _Maybe I'd rather have this.” He ripped Hannibal's shirt open, satisfied when the buttons flying away pulled an outraged gasp out of their owner._

“ _I might not be at ease with the length to which you are willing to take our relationship” Hannibal mused._

“ _Yeah, you didn't think that through, did you?”_

“And when he was ready for me, I fucked

_grabbed Hannibal harshly by the hair, pulled him until they bumped against his desk, knocking a lamp over, and bent him on the flat, hard wood, biting in his neck hard enough for a red circle of teeth to imprint on it._

“ _What are you doing?” Hannibal asked again, panting slightly but mainly curious._

“ _I'm giving you what you want. And in exchange, you're giving me what **I** want. This is not up for bargain.”_

“ _You want sex?” Hannibal said, in ponder._

“ _I want to fuck you until you can't stand straight. And I'm going to, and you're going to scream my name. Again and again, until the night is dead, and then again a few hours later in the morning.”_

_Hannibal smirked. Will didn't; he knew the other was in for a surprise. He would fuck_

“...him until he begged me to stop.”

Hannibal cringed. “Don't be crass” he said, and Alana turned to him.

“Is that true?” she asked, the feeling of bewilderment overwhelming any other she ought to have had.

Hannibal licked his lips, his tongue trapped in-between tight lips for a moment.

He didn't have to say it for her to understand.

“But he tried to kill you” she said, sitting next to Hannibal on the bed, stunned.

Part of her was yelling hurt and treason and rage, but she pushed it aside to focus on the more important implications of this revelations. “He's dangerous.”

Hannibal swallowed, then looked at her in the eyes. “I'm sorry, Alana. My behaviour was reckless and utterly rude. I'd like you to know I never meant it as disrespecting you.”

She ignored that. She ignored the betrayal, and took Hannibal's wounded wrist in her hand.

Will was leaning on the wall next to the door, his arms crossed, waiting with a bored expression on his face.

“He wanted to kill you” she whispered to Hannibal, gently stroking the red scars on his forearms. “Why would you... _ever_...”

Hannibal looked at her. “Maybe Mrs du Maurier was right” he answered. “Maybe I am slightly fixated on him.”

Alana chuckled, a laugher bordering on tears. “You cannot do that Hannibal. He's bad for you.”

He leaned in, gently, and kissed her. She closed her eyes just an instant.

“I'm sorry” he repeated. “He has... the most peculiar way of getting under my skin.”

He may not have meant the double-entendre, and his accent rasped the last words as if he was understanding fully what he had just said. “I'm not asking you to forgive me” he said.

“You better not” Alana answered in a mildly joking tone, “'cause I'm not going to”.

She got up, letting his arm go, noticing the trail of angry bite marks on his shoulders.

She turned to Will, walked towards him until she was but two feet away from him. “If you ever hurt him again” she said.

She felt a sort of queasiness coming from him as he forcing himself to look into her eyes. “You what?” he answered. “I just came out from hell.”

She hesitated, then tip-toed to bring her lips near his ear and whispers a lie: “I'll go after your dogs.”

Then she went.

Will waited until the main door closed, then counted heart beats in the silence that followed.

“You have the most peculiar way of protecting people” Hannibal then said, calm and in control, as if he'd not just waken up from a night of hard fucking.

“Shut up” Will ordered, slamming the bedroom door shut and walking to the bed angrily.

He pushed violently Hannibal back in the mattress, and snaked his hands around the other's throat, squeezing enough to hurt.

“You touch her, I'll kill you” he reminded the Ripper.

Hannibal's deep dark eyes studied his face tranquilly. “I did touch her” he pointed out, probably curious to see how far Will was willing to follow up on his threat.

“You kissed her” Will said, anger boiling dark on his pretty features. “ _You just fucking kissed her._ ”

Hannibal chuckled and Will tightened his grip. “I should bite your lips off” he said.

But instead he leaned in and kissed him with hunger. “Spread your legs.”

Hannibal let an instant slip, then nonchalantly obeyed.

“I'm gonna paint your body blue in bruises” Will murmured. “The kind that screams abusive sex all the way over to Europe. I'll send you to Jack red and purple like a flower, with my name tattooed on your neck. Show me your arms.”

Hannibal tilted his head, then turned his forearms slightly towards Will.

Will studied the ugly red scars left by the stitches. Then, letting go of his grip on Hannibal's neck, he closed his eyes and kissed them.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> > Send prompts here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1451776/chapters/3056608


End file.
